Bird and Feather
'' Check out Time Machine for a newer, fuller version of this story. '' Bird and Feather is a fan-fiction about two kittypets meeting ThunderClan(the Clan that is full ''of kittypets...) Now about the warrior ceremony, I may get it wrong since I haven't read Sign of the Moon yet. Feather shook me. "Bird, wake up!" he yelled. Oh, and by the way, I'm Bird. I'm going to the Cutter today. I ''hate ''going to the Cutter. Wonder what wild cats do without their housefolk to take them there..."Wake up!" Feather's voice rang in my ear again. "Fine," I groaned. Then my housefolk released me of my cage and held me in their arms. In the car, one of the housefolk, who was carrying me, fell asleep. I quietly opened the door of the monster. Feather and I went out and ran towards the forest. Then, she woke up. "Where's Bird and Feather?" she asked in horror. We ran away as quickly as we could. It was not long before we met a bunch of cats. There was a tom standing on top of a rock. The rest of the cats sat in front of him. "Hello?" I asked. The fire-looking cat said, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" A grayish white cat, who I suppose is Dovepaw, answered: "I do." The cat standing on the rock, who I suppose is Firestar, continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Is this what life is as a wild cat? I wondered. Then, a black tom with a brown underbelly saw us. We hid under the grass. "Kittypets!" A silver-white tabby she-cat exclaimed. "Who are you?" asked Dovewing. "I'm...Bird-d and t-this is F-Feather-er," I stammered. "Don't kill us!" Feather's eyes where wide with horror. "And why would we do that?" a dark gray tom challenged. "Don't worry. That's Graystripe," Firestar said. We looked around. The place was full of cats. I flinched. "Don't worry! We were kittypets...''once," a white tom calmed me down. "Okay. Not all of us. But that fiery cat, Firestar, is the leader, but he used be a kittypet." We were amused. That meant we could be leaders, too! "He used to be Rusty. That's a loner, a cat that lives all by itself, named Daisy. Oh, and that's Millie. And I'm Sandstorm," a pale ginger she-cat went towards us. "Can I be in this Clan?" Feather asked. A dark brown tabby and a golden brown tabby looked at each other. "That's Dustpelt and that's Thornclaw. They hate kittypets," Graystripe muttered. "Heard that!" Dustpelt said. We were taken into the Clan and was changed into Birdpaw and Featherpaw. My mentor was Brambleclaw, the deputy and Featherpaw's was Blossomfall. 5 moons later, which seemed to be FOREVER, we were given our warrior names. I was Birdflight, and Featherpaw became Featherpelt. We knew every cat by then, what ShadowClan is, who Tigerstar is, what the Dark Forest is...A LOT OF THINGS. I think hunting was fun. More funner than being given kittypet food, that's for sure. 'Note: Birdflight was a silver she-cat. Her mate was Mousewhisker, while her brother, Featherpelt's, a white tabby tom, mate was Briarlight. ' By Hollywhisker